


Harry Potter, Worst Auror in the World

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Snark, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry is nervous for his first day at work. Draco soothes him as only Draco can.





	Harry Potter, Worst Auror in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry Discord's August 2018 Drabble Challenge Thingie. The prompt was 'nervous' and the word limit was 298. (We'll see what AO3 says this is. ;) )

“First day jitters?” Draco plopped himself into the remaining chair at the kitchen table. He tapped his wand to the tea Harry had poured, warming it so the languishing steam rose again.

When Harry thought he might vomit if he opened his mouth to answer, Draco spoke again.

“Suck your dick under the table?”

Harry broke into a soft laugh. He cleared his throat. “I’d get come on my new uniform.”

“Suck _my_ dick under the table?” 

Harry cocked his head. “Was that your angle all along?”

“Never doubt it.” Still in pyjama trousers, shirtless, the smirk Draco wore made Harry long to take him up on either offer, or both. He checked his watch. Draco raised his eyebrows, sipping his tea.

Harry sighed. “What if I... cock this up?” 

“You practise, you get better.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?”

Draco shrugged. “I’m channelling Granger.” 

Harry pushed his tea aside. He slid to the floor, parting Draco’s legs and moving between.

Draco looked alarmed. “I didn’t actually mean—”

“Will you still want me… if I turn out to be the worst Auror in the department?”

“A preposterous question.”

“Because you think I’ll succeed, or because you’re a horny git?”

Draco scoffed. 

Harry ran his hands up his thighs. “Will you still want me if I’m mediocre?”

Draco dropped his gaze. “I still want you even when I hate you.”

“ _Do_ you still?”

Draco glanced up with a smirk. “You know, ‘worst Auror’ doesn’t equal mediocrity. You really are an idiot.”

Harry grasped Draco’s waist, leaning in until he felt his breath. “Tosser,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Thank me later. You’ll be late.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m the worst Auror in the world.”

“The _world_ now.”

Harry parted his smirking lips with a kiss.


End file.
